


These Are My Children Now

by WolfsMoore



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Crack, Fluff, Probably crack?, Swearing, This is gonna be a whole story sorry not sorry oops, Weird Plot Shit, Weird yet maternal bird oc, definitely fluff, definitely more of, dragon/human hybrid oc with anger issues, lmao srry it’s like 2 or somethn, maybe bits of angst??, not sure, then there’s the human oc who is a total idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsMoore/pseuds/WolfsMoore
Summary: LmAo so basically this is semi related to my Quick writes in my Creative writing classes.This is basically my character going f it and she adopts the Frozen characters as her own children. In other words, my feeling towards watching the second movie. There are no spoilers of Frozen II in this lol.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna (Disney) & Original Character(s), Elsa (Disney) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	These Are My Children Now

**Author's Note:**

> LmAo this is short af oops, but there will be more chapters in the future lolol

”Clarence. What did _you_ _do!?_ ” 

”Me!? I didn’t think it would actually work!” 

“Then explain!” The dragon human hybrid screeched, throwing her arms wide, “Tell me where in _Lady Gaga’s name_ are we frick fracking at!?”

”Your determination in attempting to not swear amazes me yet horrified me at the same time.” A figure landed next to them, wings tucked neatly into a woman’s back. Horns glistened from the snow that stuck. 

“Says you, Miss I-Am-High-and-Mighty-so-swearing-is-beneath-me.” Sheila placed her hands on her waist, cocking her hips. 

Winter simply glared back at her, before Clarence intervened. 

“Okay, so. Turns out the book works and that there is a fifty percent chance we may be stuck here for eternity.” He rose his hands in defense as smoke started pouring out of Sheila’s nostrils. “But hopefully Winter maybe found a town with a library?” 

They turned to said bird woman in question, who shrugged. “Yeah, there’s one nearby. Five minutes with flying so maybe an hour or two of walking?”

“Well, you’re the only one with wings.” Sheila said.

”Just shift and run. Your dragon form can swim if we find a river.” Clarence suggested. 

“So, Maleficent rip off, is there a river?” Sheila made a noise as a wing came in contact with her skull. 

“The town is more on a fjord. If you go west, the water is right there and you’ll be able to swim there south in maybe five minutes or so, you overgrown water salamander.”

Sheila shrugged, already on her way there. 

The other two followed silently, and finally came across a cliff. 

Sheila shifted and jumped over the edge. 

“The water is frozen, isn’t it?” Clarence asked. 

A loud thud answered his question, and cracking followed after a string of curses. 

“Is it now? Oops.” 


End file.
